Tiempo de Oscuridad
by The Dark Lordess
Summary: Si todo por lo que has estado luchando se desvanece...¿Seguirias luchando?
1. Un nuevo comienzo

Hola a todos! este es mi primer fanfic, el primer capitulo no es muy largo...pero si os gusta continuare con él! Asi que, espero vuestros comentarios!xD! Haber si os gusta..., no seais muy duros con las críticas!

Porcierto todos estos personajes no me pertenecen, son de J. K. Rowling, yo sólo los "tomo prestados" porque tengo mucho tiempo libre y no se que hacer con el...xDD!

* * *

**Tiempo de Oscuridad**

Todo estaba oscuro. Sobre el suelo descansaban cientos de sombras. Sombras que ahora habían encontrado una "paz", que no pudieron encontrar en vida.

El aire estaba cargado con un intenso olor a sangre.

La muerte se podía oler a varios kilómetros de distancia.

Pero entre toda esta oscuridad, entre todas esas sombras, aún se podía distinguir a un grupo de personas encapuchadas reunidas en torno a un árbol.

En ese árbol, "descansa" aquél que debió ser el salvador del mundo mágico. Aquél, por el que muchas de las personas que yacían ahora a su lado, habían dado su vida. Aquél, que no tuvo valor suficiente para lanzar una maldición imperdonable a aquél ser causante de todo el dolor que sentía, y que ahora se encontraba frente a él.

Había visto caer a sus amigos, aquellos que dijeron que siempre estarían ahí, con él, apoyándole. Pero ahora, ahora no estaban, sus cuerpos se habían perdido entre la multitud de sombras que le rodeaban.

Nada tenía ya sentido sin ellos.

Sintió que la poca fuerza que le quedaba, le abandonaba; y cayó pesadamente sobre el suelo, apoyando su espalda contra el tronco de un árbol.

Sintió como un grupo de sombras se alzaban de la nada y le rodeaban. Uno de los encapuchados dio un paso al frente. Harry, supo inmediatamente de quién se trataba, y levantó la cabeza desafiante.

– Bueno Harry, nos volvemos a encontrar – en su tono de voz, aunque frío e indiferente, se podía detectar un cierto deje de felicidad – Aunque, creo que las tornas se han cambiado... – mientras lo decía, en su rostro se formó una sonrisa, que hizo que los pelillos de la nuca de Harry se erizaran.

– ¿Porqué no te dejas de preámbulos, y acabas con esto de una vez, Voldemort? – La voz de Harry sonó valiente e indiferente, como si estuviera preparado para morir. Como si en su interior supiera que nunca hubo esperanza...

– Harry, Harry, Harry, dime... – dijo un tono de voz que sonaba medio divertido – ¿Dónde queda ahí lo divertido?

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí el primer capítulo, no creo que tarde mucho en volvera a actualizar...,Esperaré vuestros comentarios!


	2. Prisionero

**kittychan:**Hola! me alegromucho de que te gustara el fic. Sip, ya se que es un poco oscuro y eso...pero es que esa noche estaba un tanto deprimida...y creo que mi cerebro se descargó un poco asesinando personajes...xDD.  
Ya sé que los capítulos son cortos, pero es que no me salen más largos de momento...debe ser el calor...xDD, así que para compensar intentaré actualizar un poco más rápido. Muchas gracias por dejar tu comentario!

**SuzzaneSnape:** Hola! Bueno, ya he actualizado!jejeje.A mi también me encanta la última frase...(y más en labios de voldemort...xDD). Bueno, y en cuanto a lo que es un poco depresivo...si...ya, lo sé, pero es un buen método para olvidarse de todo cuando estas depre, lo malo es que parece que me ha entrado la vena asesina y me he cargado a todos los amigos de Harry...xD. Me alegro de que te gustara S.S (uhmm, si parece que le estoy contestando a Severus en vez de a ti,xDD!)

* * *

**

* * *

**

PRISIONERO

Esas pocas palabras hicieron que el cuerpo de Harry se revolviera por dentro. Sintió cómo si el tiempo se detuviera unos instantes, consciente del significado de aquellas palabras

No le dio tiempo a reaccionar, sintió como una mano se aferraba fuertemente a su muñeca, justo en el momento en el que una especie de tirón fuerte en el ombligo lo sacaba de su ensimismamiento.

El campo de Batalla había quedado atrás.

Se aparecieron en lo que parecía ser el sótano de un edificio. Le empujaron escaleras abajo, y rodó hasta chocar contra unos barrotes. Rápidamente, y antes de que pudiera hacer ningún movimiento, la puerta de detrás suya se abrió, dando paso a una celda, a la que fue arrojado.

Su cabeza chocó fuertemente contra la fría y dura pared de la celda, perdiendo el conocimiento.

Abrió poco a poco los ojos. Todo estaba a oscuras, y sus ojos tardaron un rato en acostumbrarse a la oscuridad. Cuando lo hicieron se dio cuenta de que estaba tirado en el frío y sucio suelo de una celda. Le habían echo prisionero.

Probó a hacer algo de magia, pero su cuerpo estaba tan debilitado aún por la batalla y el sufrimiento que no era capaz casi ni de levantarse.

Estaba cubierto de sangre, sus ropas estaban sucias y rotas, y los cristales de sus gafas estaban rajados. Tenía las piernas tan dormidas que parecían que no fueran capaces de mantenerle en pie.

De repente su mente empezó a funcionar, empezó a revivir imágenes de la batalla: el partido de Quidditch que estaban jugando cuando recibieron la noticia de los mortífagos estaban sembrando el terror en varios pueblos cercanos a Hogwarts, la gente agrupándose en el Gran Comedor, las caras de terror de todos los alumnos cuando comunicaron que los mortífagos habían asaltado Hogsmeade y que llevaban rumbo a Hogwarts, la mano de Ron alrededor de la de Hermione para darle ánimos...a partir de ahí sólo había fogonazos, luces de hechizos al impactar contra los cuerpos, gritos de dolor, de desesperción...y muerte. Pudo ver la imagen de Ron poniéndose delante del cuerpo de Hermione para recibir un fogonazo de luz verde, y caer inerte al suelo, a la vez que otro rayo de luz verde se dirigía hacia Hermione, incapaz de reaccionar. Vio cómo Neville era torturado y humillado por varios mortífagos. Vio cómo Ginny intentaba deshacerse de dos mortífagos que la tenían rodeada. Se vio a él mismo corriendo hacia Ginny intentando ayudarla, vio cómo uno de los mortífagos se daba la vuelta y le apuntaba con la varita y salía disparado. Vio como levantaba la cabeza poco a poco para ver a Ginny caer muerta a los pies de los dos mortífagos, y se sintió morir por dentro. Ya no tenía esperanza.

Intentó levantarse, gritar, pero su cuerpo no le respondía. Parecía que le iban a dejar allí en esa celda, hasta el fin de sus días, cuando oyó el ruido de una puerta abrirse, y una luz le cegó.

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí el segundo capítulo...espero que os haya gustado! Acepto cualquier sugerencia, idea y opinión, asi que dejad algún comentario porfa!xD 


	3. CASTIGO ¿bonus?

Ok, Ok, reconozco mi error...y aquí os subo un capítulo nuevo para remediarlo.  
Al otro tres le dejaremos como un punto y aparte, vamos que aquí no ha pasado nada¿verdad?xD  
Reconozco que el capítulo anterior era un tanto...(no encuentro palabras para describirlo), pero es que ese día llevaba tal cabreo general encima...no sabeis cómo me sentía. De echo, escribí el capítulo, mientras mis "mejores" amigos disfrutaban bailando en Capital (una Disco), mientras yo me quedaba en mi casa sin hacer nada.  
Yo por mí hubiera ido encantada a la Disco, y más sobre todo despues de casi tres meses de vacaciones sin ver a mis "amigos", pero claro...no fui invitada...  
Esto...Uy! que me estoy llendo de tema...xDD, aquí el tema importante era que la cague en el capítulo anterior, y lo reconozco, por eso he subido este otro, que espero que sea más de vuestro agrado.  
Aunque también quiero que reconozcais...que tampoco vosotros os habeis molestado mucho en dejarme reviews...¿eh?xDD  
Pues nada más...y ahora sin más preámbulos...mi rectificación!

* * *

**CASTIGO**

Tres encapuchados entraron en la celda y le agarraron fuertemente de los brazos, tirando de él. Aunque apenas tenía fuerza para mantenerse, y menos aún para oponer resistencia.

Le llevaron a rastras por varios pasillos adornados con grandes cuadros, que a sus ojos eran grandes manchas borrosas en medio de las paredes. "Dios, cuanto echo de menos mis gafas", pensó mentalmente, mientras sus captores se paraban frente a un gran portón de madera, que parecía estar adornado con varios relieves que no pudo distinguir ya que sus gafas habían pasado a mejor vida.

Uno de los encapuchados abrió la puerta, y segundos después era arrojado dentro de la sala. Todo estaba a oscuras, no veía absolutamente nada, pero aún así, algo le decía que no estaba sólo en la habitación. Escuchó lo que parecían ser unos pasos dirigiéndose hacia donde se encontraba. "Ahora o nunca, tengo que intetar salir de aquí", pensó mientras intentaba orientarse, y dirigirse hacia la puerta por la que había entrado. Dio unos cuantos pasos en falso, hasta que al final chocó contra la maciza puerta de madera. "Al fin, ahora haber donde esta el maldito picaporte!".

Tanteo la puerta en busca del picaporte. Pero antes de que posara la mano sobre el picaporte, una mano le agarro del hombro y le obligó a darse la vuelta. Quedando frente a frente contra Voldemort.

- ¿A dónde crees que ibas?- La voz fría y cortante de Voldemort le hizo temerse lo peor. Y lo peor llegó. – Por si no lo sabes, ahora eres mí prisionero. Y como prisionero, me perteneces. ¿Quién te ha dado permiso para abandonar esta habitación?-

-Yo no soy de nadie! Y menos tuyo! Maldita serpiente malnacida¿Te crees que soy uno de tus asquerosos mortífagos a los que puedes andar amenzando? No me das miedo Lord Voldemort- respondió Harry con el tono más sarcástico que pudo.

- ¿Ah no? Pues eso habrá que arreglarlo...Crucio!- Apuntó con la varita a Harry, que al poco tiempo estaba retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo. Le salían lagrimas de los ojos, la garganta le dolía como si se le fuese a desgarrar, pero aun así, no profirió ningún sonido.

El Lord advirtió esto, y levantó la maldición, dejando a un dolorido y machacado Harry tirado en el suelo.

- Vaya, vaya...parece que con tigo los castigos "tradicionales" no sirven¿no Potter?-

Harry intentó responder alguna grosería, pero antes de que puediera hacerlo, se dio cuenta de habían cambiado de habitación.

Ahora se encontraba en una habitación decorada en tonos verdes y negros "Que Slytherin" se dijo Harry mentalmente, mientras sus ojos se posaban en una cama adoselada que se encontraba en medio de la habitación.

- ¿Pero qué...?-

Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada los labios de Voldmort presionaban los suyos con fuerza, y demandaban una entrada que Harry no esta dispuesto a conceder. Pero Voldemort no se iba a para ahí. Deslizo su mano por debajo de la camisa de Harry, y empezo a acariciarlo lentamente. Recorrió su torso lentamente hasta llegar a los pezones, que Voldemort acarició lentamente, y luego pellizcó, haciendo que Harry abriera la boca para soltar un quejido de dolor. Momento que aprovechó Voldemort para introducirse en la boca del menor, y explorarla. Aunque mientras tanto hacía todo lo imposible por romper ese beso, y acabar con esa situación de una vez. Cuando el Lord supuso que ya había sido suficiente, rompió el beso, y dejo a un descolocado y sonrojado Harry contra la puerta. Que una vez que hubo recuperado el aire, decidió encararse al Lord.

- Maldita serpiente¿Qué crees que estas haciendo? No soy ninguno de tus putos mortífagos¿entiendes?-

Entonces Voldemort lo agarró fuertemente del cuello y le estampo contra la puerta, elevándole unos metros del suelo.

- Haré lo que se me venga en gana, mocoso. Y para ti, soy amo¿queda claro? –

Nunca - dijo Harry, escupiendo a la cara del Lord, que lo arrojo con un movimiento brusco sobre la cama, y antes de que Harry pudiera moverse, le lanzo un hechizo que le ató las manos al cabecero de la cama.

- Ahora aprenderás a respetarme – dijo Voldemort, mientras se acercaba a Harry, y se sentaba encima de su estómago. – Ahora aprenderás quién es tu amo - .

* * *

Yepa aquí está! mejor?peor?  
Vale...ya se que os he dejado con la miel en los labios...pero...¡oye, no me iba a arriesgar después del fracaso de mi anterior capítulo!  
Asi que nada, ahora todo depende de vosotros...si os ha gustado la historia y quereis que la continúe, dejadme un REVIEW!.  
Pero si por otra parte, preferís que la historia acabe con el final que subí el otro día...pues no dejeís review...eso ya es cosa vuestra.  
Espero vuestras opiniones! 


	4. Inconsciencia

****

**Inconsciencia**

Le jaló el pelo y le echo la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando al descubierto el hermoso cuello del joven. La tentación fue demasiada. Empezó a morder el cuello del menor, dejando grandes marcas rojas, que luego se dedicó a aliviar con su lengua, mientras Harry seguía aún debatiéndose debajo de él.

Lentamente fue bajando la mano hasta que encontró el final de la camiseta del muchacho, y su mano se lanzó a apoderarse del torso delicado y suave de su prisionero. Cada caricia que daba, cada beso que le robaba no hacia mas que aumentar su excitación, que pronto pudo ser apreciada por el menor.

Harry se sentía asqueado, sucio, y cuando sintió la dureza del hombre haciendo presión sobre su cadera, deseó morir antes de que el acto llegara más lejos. Por su mente pasaron imágenes de su vida antes de que se produjera el ataque, y no pudo contener las lagrimas al pensar en lo rápido que había sucedido todo. Nunca se había parado demasiado a reflexionar sobre el futuro, su futuro. Siempre había pensado sobre la batalla entre él y Voldemort como una acción proyectada en un futuro lejano, y en la que realmente no se veía partícipe, como si fuera otra persona la que estuviera viviendo su vida. Pero ahora, mientras sentía las lujuriosas manos de Voldemort acariciando y explorando cada parte de su ahora demacrado cuerpo, sintió como la realidad le golpeaba duramente, y le hacía comprender que no todo es fijo y estático, y que todo lo que ahora damos por sentado y por seguro, incluso la felicidad, llega a su fin.

Intentó resistirse una vez más a las caricias del Lord, y puso todo su empeño en intentar liberarse de las cuerdas que ataban sus muñecas fijamente al cabecero de la cama, pero tras varios intentos fallidos, su energía se agoto, y su resistencia sucumbió, había perdido.

Dejó que el Lord desatara su lujuria sobre su cuerpo, y con cada embestida que daba Voldemort en el cuerpo del chico, la mente de Harry se alejaba más y más de la realidad, hasta que finalmente, con una última embestida, Voldemort se descargó en el interior del muchacho, a la vez que Harry se sumía en la inconsciencia.

Al terminar, Voldemort se recostó sobre el cuerpo de su prisionero y apoyo su cabeza en el pecho del chico. Se dejó extasiar por el aroma que desprendía el cuerpo del joven, mezcla de sudor, sangre y miedo. Dejó que su cuerpo se relajara con los movimientos rítmicos que daba el pecho de Harry al respirar, y con el sonido que producía su corazón al bombear la sangre. Pasaron los minutos, y Voldemort, al no sentir resistencia alguna por parte del chico se decidió a levantar la vista. Sus ojos se posaron sobre el bello rostro del menor, y se dio cuenta de que Harry se había desmayado. Se incorporó lentamente, y sin hacer ruido se vistió y se fue de la habitación, dejando a Harry inconsciente y desnudo atado al cabecero de la cama.

Se dirigió hacia su habitación, se detuvo frente a una de las muchas estanterías que forraban las paredes de su cuarto. Sus ojos ávidos recorrían rápidamente los títulos de los libros, mientras que su mano derecha acariciaba despreocupada sus lomos. Su vista se detuvo en un ajado libro de pastas rojizas, y cuyo título, debido al polvo y a los años era prácticamente inteligible. Lo cogió y se sentó en un sillón en la esquina de la habitación, bajo un haz de tenue luz blanca.

Las horas parecieron volar mientras se hallaba sumergido en las páginas de aquél libro, hasta que una especie de pequeña descarga eléctrica palpitó en el interior de su cuerpo y le sacó de sus pensamientos. Dejó el libro sobre su escritorio y salió de la habitación. Harry había despertado.

De repente el calor de la habitación se le tornó insoportable. Sentía las gotas de sudor deslizándose por todo su cuerpo, a la vez que un dolor intenso le recorría de arriba a abajo. Abrió los ojos y espero a que su vista se acostumbrara a la semipenumbra en la que se encontraba sumergido.

Estaba recostado desnudo, sobre una cama, y con las muñecas atadas al cabecero. Al fondo del cuarto, una pequeña lámpara teñía de rojo las paredes de la habitación. El cuarto era bastante austero. La decoración brillaba tanto por su ausencia, como por la horteradez de los pocos artilugios que la vestían.

Le costó situarse, hasta que de repente, como si acabaran de activarle los recuerdos pulsando un botón, las imágenes de su anterior encuentro con Voldemort se repitieron como eco en su cabeza. Un gran sentimiento de rabia e impotencia empezó a recorrerle todo el cuerpo. Sintió como si su sangre se renovara. Sintió como la energía volvía de nuevo a recorrer cada músculo de su cuerpo. Pronto desató toda su furia contra las cuerdas que aún le apresaban al cabecero de la cama, en un vano esfuerzo por liberarse. Tan grande era el sentimiento de furia y venganza que recorría todo su cuerpo, que no sintió el dolor que emanó su cicatriz cuando Voldemort hizo su aparición en la habitación.

* * *

_Volví! Parecía imposible que fuera a volver...pero aquí me tenéis de nuevo! Tras un curso que parecía que no acababa nunca, y tras unas merecidas mini vacaciones, he vuelto como nueva, y con ganas de actualizar todos y cada uno de mis fics!_

_Siento muchiiiisisimo el graaaaaan retraso que me habéis soportado, espero que no os hayáis exasperado demasiado y que aún queráis seguir la historia!_

_Espero vuestra comprensión y reviews, que han sido un gran aliciente, y que me han dado fuerzas para continuar mis fics._

_Un saludo y un beso muy grande! Espero vuestros comentarios!_

_P.D: Como habéis podido ver he eliminado el capítulo de "Tiempo de Oscuridad", y he vuelto a establecer el orden normal de la historia, lo que significa que Harry está vivito y coleando, al menos de momento...xDDD_


	5. Resentimiento

5. Resentimiento

Permaneció quieto junto a la puerta, observando como Harry intentaba zafarse de sus ataduras. Los minutos pasaron, hasta que finalmente se decidió a romper el silencio.

¿Aún te queda fuerza? ¿Qué pasa, se hizo poco y quieres repetir?- Se acercó lentamente al menor, se arrimó peligrosamente a su rostro, y le agarro de la barbilla, de forma que sus ojos se cruzaron durante un segundo. Tiempo suficiente para advertir el brillo de desafío que relampagueaba en los ojos de Harry. Acercó lentamente su cara, de forma que su boca rozaba delicadamente la oreja del chico, y le susurró al oído – Si quieres, lo repetimos...sabes que por mí no hay ningún problema- Sentencio la frase con un leve lengüetazo en el lóbulo.

Harry, que había ido palideciendo poco a poco al notar la presencia de Voldemort en la habitación, consiguió reunir el valor suficiente para mirarle desafiante a la cara y tras reponerse de las palabras que acababa de oír, le respondió:

No sabía que tuvieras problemas de incontinencia, ¿qué pasa? ¿es que ya no tienes suficiente con tus mortífagos-lameculos?¿intentas sodomizar al mundo mágico, o qué? – Harry supo de inmediato que había cometido un grave error expresando su ira de esa forma, pero no había podido contener la furia que sentía en esos instantes.

Cuando Voldemort escuchó estas palabras, la ira recorrió todo su cuerpo, y su cara alcanzó una expresión horrenda. La pupila de sus ojos se tornó en una fina línea de color negro en contraste con el brillo rojo de sus ojos. Sus rasgos faciales, típicos de un reptil, parecieron acentuarse aún más, a la vez que su respiración se volvía cada vez más agitada.

Harry permaneció inmóvil unos instantes debido al terror que recorrió todo su cuerpo al ver la reacción de Voldemort, pero logró recomponerse a tiempo para saltar de la cama justo en el mismo instante en el que el rayo de una maldición se estrellaba en el cabecero de la cama, exactamente donde había permanecido apoyada su cabeza hacía unos segundos.

Al comprobar que había fallado, la cara de Voldemort reflejó durante unos instantes toda la crueldad de que era portador, pero seguidamente pareció relajarse y su cara volvió a convertirse en el mismo rostro reptiliano que Harry recordaba.

Los ojos rojos se clavaron en él al tiempo que desviaba la mirada, y para sorpresa del menor, soltó una risa fría y espeluznante que le puso los pelos de punta. Entonces, sin más explicaciones, abandonó la habitación, mientras que Harry seguía agazapado al pie de la cama tratando de averiguar los pensamientos del Lord.

La falta de sueño y el exceso de cansancio hicieron mella en el menor, quien sin quererlo se quedó dormido en el suelo.

Tras abandonar la habitación del chico, el Lord se dirigió a su cuarto. Se sentó en un mullido sillón verde junto al fuego de la chimenea y posó su mano derecha sobre la cabeza de Nagini, quién al escuchar la presencia de su Amo se había acercado sigilosamente hasta quedar postrada a los pies de su Señor.

¿Progressa ssu ssituación con el chico, Amo? Siseó curiosa

He de admitir que hassta ahora, no he hecho ningún progresso con el chico..pero esstoy sseguro de que pronto ssucumbirá ante mí

¿Por qué esstá tan sseguro, Mi Sseñor? ¿qué tiene en mente?

Pronto lo verass Nagini...pronto... . El Lord pronunció estas palabras a la vez que se sumía profundamente en sus pensamientos, por lo que Nagini decidió aplazar su curiosidad hasta otro momento.

Un pinchazo en el cuello le hizo despertarse, y poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos hasta que finalmente se dio cuenta del porqué de sus dolores. Se había quedado dormido en el suelo, al lado de la cama. Se levantó y un leve dolor recorrió su espalda.

" Bueno, por lo menos la moqueta está mejor que la cama " . Con sólo pensar en esa palabra miles de sentimientos diferentes se le arremolinaban en la cabeza, y por su vista pasaban las imágenes de aquel acto humillante al que había sido sometido.

Se dirigió al baño, y se metió en la ducha con el agua bastante fría, en un intento de alejar aquellas escenas de su mente, y prepararse para un largo día.

El agua fría perecía haber hecho su efecto. Con aires renovados se vistió, se aseó, y volvió de nuevo a la habitación. No había hecho más que sentarse en un pequeño sillón al lado de la ventana, cuando un ruido en el picaporte le advirtió de que alguien pretendía entrar en su cuarto.

Todo su cuerpo se tensó en señal de alerta, y su mirada se poso fijamente en la puerta.

Voldemort entró con paso decidido en el cuarto, y se paro delante de Harry sosteniendo la mirada de desafío que lanzaban sus relampagueantes ojos verdes.

Permanecieron así unos instantes, hasta que finalmente Voldemort, con un movimiento rápido agarro el pelo del menor, y le sostuvo la cabeza de forma que sus rostros quedaron a milímetros de distancia.

Creo que es hora de que conozcas cual es tu castigo – dijo Voldemort con voz suave pero amenazadora. Sus ojos rojos seguían fijos en el rostro del menor, y vio con satisfacción como sus palabras atemorizaron al joven durante un breve momento que se reflejo en su rostro.

Entonces Voldemort sacó la varita del interior de su túnica y la puso delante del rostro de Harry, con la punta de esta rozándole la cicatriz.

Al ver la varita Harry intento zafarse del agarre del hombre y escapar de la situación, pero el Lord le tenía bien agarrado y sus esfuerzos no sirvieron para nada.


	6. Castigo

**6. Castigo **

_Voldemort entró con paso decidido en el cuarto, y se paro delante de Harry sosteniendo la mirada de desafío que lanzaban sus relampagueantes ojos verdes._

_Permanecieron así unos instantes, hasta que finalmente Voldemort, con un movimiento rápido agarro el pelo del menor, y le sostuvo la cabeza de forma que sus rostros quedaron a milímetros de distancia. _

- _Creo que es hora de que conozcas cual es tu castigo – dijo Voldemort con voz suave pero amenazadora. Sus ojos rojos seguían fijos en el rostro del menor, y vio con satisfacción como sus palabras atemorizaron al joven durante un breve momento que se reflejo en su rostro. _

_Entonces Voldemort sacó la varita del interior de su túnica y la puso delante del rostro de Harry, con la punta de esta rozándole la cicatriz. _

_Al ver la varita Harry intento zafarse del agarre del hombre y escapar de la situación, pero el Lord le tenía bien agarrado y sus esfuerzos no sirvieron para nada._

- Es hora de sacar provecho de nuestra pequeña conexión mágica¿no te parece?- comentó el Lord con un tono entre suave y amenazador, que combinado con la mirada que le dirigió a Harry, y la situación de "ligera" desventaja en la que se encontraba frente a su captor, sirvieron para desatar toda la rabia e impotencia del menor, que no dudó en descargarla contra el hombre que le jalaba del pelo.

Intentó asestarle algún golpe, algún puñetazo, arañazo...algo, lo que fuera, algo que le librara de esa opresión que le aprisionaba el corazón y que se estaba adueñando de él. Cada segundo que respiraba, cada minuto que pasaba, sentía como si una parte de él se estuviera deshaciendo poco a poco. Sentía como si la llama que le mantenía caliente por dentro, que le mantenía vivo, se estuviera apagando poco a poco. Y temía que llegara un momento en el que se esfumara del todo. No quería llegar a ese punto, no podía. Tenía que escapar de esa situación fuera como fuera. Intentó buscar algo con lo que librarse del agarre de Voldemort, pero los nervios, el agobio, y el miedo hicieron mella en él, y lo único que fue capaz de hacer fue descargar su furia dejándose llevar por el instinto.

Pero el Lord fue más rápido, y antes de que el puño derecho de Harry se acercara al mentón de Voldemort, este bajó la varita, apuntó a los pies de Harry, y justo cuando la mano de Harry hacía contacto con la tersa y suave piel del Lord, sus piernas se doblaron y cayó de rodillas a los pies de Voldemort.

- Vaya, vaya, esta es una posición mucho más apropiada...-. Sus ojos se posaron sobre Harry, y antes de que este pudiera incorporarse para reprochar, el hombre descargó una fuerte patada en el estómago del menor haciendo que este se volcara hacia delante, quedando su cara a escasos milímetros de los pies del Lord.

- Es hora de recuperar lo que me arrebataste – siseó en la oreja de Harry mientras se agachaba, y asiéndole de la barbilla volvía a apuntar con la varita hacia rostro del chico.

De la punta de la varita empezaron a emerger pequeñas chispas blancas y azules que fueron aumentando en número a medida que transcurrían los segundos, hasta que finalmente, un gran destelló se abalanzó contra Harry, sumiéndolo en la inconsciencia.


	7. Sin Rastro

**7. Sin Rastro**

_De la punta de la varita empezaron a emerger pequeñas chispas blancas y azules que fueron aumentando en número a medida que transcurrían los segundos, hasta que finalmente, un gran destelló se abalanzó contra Harry, sumiéndolo en la inconsciencia._

Se despertó sobresaltado y desorientado, hasta que poco a poco su cerebro se fue despejando. Se incorporó lentamente agarrándose a la pata de la cama. Le dolía todo el cuerpo. Se sentía agotado, dolorido y raro...

Sabía que algo había cambiado, algo dentro de él...pero no era más que un sentimiento, una sensación. Se frotó los ojos, se palpó el cuerpo para cerciorarse de que así era, y se encaminó hacia el baño. Abrió el grifo del agua fría, se lavó la cara un par de veces para acabar de despabilarse y cogió la toalla para secarse. Mientras se secaba la cara su vista se dirigió al espejo y se quedó petrificado.

Su cicatriz no estaba, había desparecido.

Volvió a frotarse los ojos con la toalla, y se aproximó más al espejo para comprobarlo. Nada. Su frente estaba completamente lisa y suave. Se pasó lentamente el dedo índice por el sitio ocupado hasta ¿ayer? por su cicatriz, levantándose con la otra mano el pelo que le caía sobre la frente, poniéndose de puntillas, y acercándose aún más al cristal del espejo. Estuvo así durante un par de minutos, hasta que el dolor en los dedos de los pies le hizo volver a su posición normal, y alejarse del espejo.

Sin creérselo todavía, dejó la toalla en el lavabo, cerró el grifo del agua, y se encaminó de nuevo a la habitación. Tan desconcertado iba, que no vio al elfo que le esperaba en la puerta del baño. Ambos chocaron, y sus cuerpos cayeron a la moqueta del suelo que amortiguó su caída.

- Lo siento, señor, lo-lo siento mucho- dijo rápidamente el elfo, sin apenas haberse repuesto del golpe.

Era un elfo bastante enjuto. Estaba bastante flaco, y llevaba una especie de camiseta echa jirones, que dejaban al descubierto la mayor parte del cuerpo de la criatura, desvelando cientos de marcas y señales sobre su verdosa y arrugada piel, cortesía seguramente de su querido amo y seguidores.

Mirando su aspecto, el chico pensó que se trataba de un elfo entrado ya en años, pero cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de él, algo en su mirada le dijo que no era tan viejo como había pensado. Era su cuerpo que se había marchitado antes de tiempo.

- Tranquilo, tranquilo, no pasa nada – cortó Harry, viendo las intenciones del elfo de intentar auto castigarse por el incidente – fue culpa mía de todas formas. ¿Qué querías?- dijo Harry con voz suave para tranquilizar al elfo todavía un poco alarmado.

- El-l-el a-amo r-requiere ssu pre-presencia, señor. Ddsea que se re-reúna con él en ssu despacho, señor- dijo entrecortadamente el elfo mientras se acercaba al chico y le ayudaba a ponerse en pie.

- ¿El amo?¿Quién, Voldemort? Pues si piensa que voy a ir de propia voluntad a reunirme con él, va listo, ya puede seguir esperando a...–

- Señor, no debería hacer eso. No. El amo se enfadará mucho si no va. Sí. Se enfadara con Troy si el señor no va. Troy es un mal elfo – dijo interrumpiendo al menor. Y antes de que Harry pudiera agarrarle se dirigió hacia el marco de la puerta, y empezó a darse cabezazos contra él, mientras murmuraba para sí mismo.

- ¡Hey!. ¡Para, estate quieto!, está bien, está bien...iré al agujero de esa asquerosa serpiente si es lo que quieres, pero tienes que dejar de golpearte¿de acuerdo?

No se podía creer que estuviese a punto de dirigirse el solito, por propia voluntad hacia la boca del lobo. ¿Estaba tonto, o qué?. Bueno, se dijo mentalmente, siempre será mejor ir yo para allá, que hacer que venga él a buscarme...

- Vale, de acuerdo – dijo con voz chillona el elfo, y sacando a Harry de sus pensamientos – Sígame señor, le conduciré hasta el despacho del amo, señor -. Y con estas palabras, agarró la punta de la túnica de Harry, se dio media vuelta, y ambos se dirigieron con paso resuelto al encuentro con el Lord.

Salieron a un pasillo adornado con una larga alfombra roja y varios cuadros colgados de las paredes. Avanzaron un par de pasos, y se detuvieron en la puerta contigua a la suya.

- Pues si que estaba lejos, si... – murmuró Harry para sí mismo, al mismo tiempo que Troy alzaba su brazo y llamaba a la puerta.

Un golpe. Dos golpes...pero antes de que pudiera dar el tercero, la cerradura de la puerta se abrió, y la puerta se entreabrió unos centímetros.

El elfo le empujo levemente "invitándole" a pasar. Harry tomo el pomo con su mano derecha y empujó la puerta suavemente. Allá vamos, se dijo mentalmente, a la vez que se sumergía en la oscuridad de la habitación. ¿Pero esto no era su despacho? Entones¿porqué narices está tan oscu...?. Pero un ruido detrás de él le sacó de su ensimismamiento.

La puerta se había cerrado tras él con llave.


	8. Incomplete

**Capítulo 8 - Incomplete**

_Un golpe. Dos golpes...pero antes de que pudiera dar el tercero, la cerradura de la puerta se abrió, y la puerta se entreabrió unos centímetros._

_El elfo le empujo levemente "invitándole" a pasar. Harry tomo el pomo con su mano derecha y empujó la puerta suavemente. Allá vamos, se dijo mentalmente, a la vez que se sumergía en la oscuridad de la habitación. ¿Pero esto no era su despacho? Entones¿porqué narices está tan oscu...?. Pero un ruido detrás de él le sacó de su ensimismamiento._

_La puerta se había cerrado tras él con llave._

Sus manos se dirigieron involuntariamente hacia el pomo de la puerta, como intentando cerciorarse de que el ruido había sido sólo cosa de su imaginación.

8.

Rodeó el frío pomo con la mano, lo movió de arriba abajo, lentamente primero, con miedo, para pasar a unos movimientos rápidos y bruscos después, al ver que la puerta no cedía a sus súplicas.

La respiración empezó a acelerársele. La oscuridad parecía avanzar hacia él. Cada aliento de aire que tomaba le sumía más en la realidad en que se encontraba, en la cruda realidad en la que se encontraba.

No había escapatoria, desarmado, con la vista y los sentidos aturdidos, sin un lugar cálido y reconfortante donde refugiarse...¿Porqué seguir luchando?¿Qué sentido tenía seguir prorrogando esta incesante lucha¿No sería más cómodo abandonar, rendirse? No le quedaba nada por lo que luchar, nada a lo que aferrarse.

Notaba como la oscuridad se incrustaba por cada poro de su cuerpo, confundiéndole. Sin embargo, algo dentro de él no se lo permitía. Parte de su espíritu se negaba a dejarse vencer, a ser silenciado.

Una corriente cálida de aire le rozó el cuello, y oyó la voz de Voldemort susurrándole lenta y pausadamente en el oído:

Supongo que habrás notado los cambios...

Harry pegó un respingo involuntariamente, y se volteó bruscamente hasta quedar de frente hacia donde suponía había provenido la voz.

Entre toda la oscuridad, unos ojos rojos parecían brillar con luz propia a escasos centímetros suyos.

De repente, la luz llenó la habitación, y Harry pudo contemplar en frente suya, el cuerpo totalmente rejuvenecido y humano de Tom Riddle.

Los ojos de Harry recorrieron desconfiadamente cada centímetro del Lord. Su cabeza, antes blanca y sin pelo, ahora lucía una mata negra de pelo, que hacía contraste con la pálida pero hermosa piel del hombre. Su cuerpo era ahora más musculoso y definido, y hasta parecía que hubiera ganado algunos centímetros en altura. En conjunto, la figura de Tom Riddle más humana, era, irónicamente, la más imponente de todas.

El Lord se alejó unos pasos, lo que hizo que Harry pudiera relajarse un poco, al menos, momentáneamente.

- Habrás notado, que al desaparecer la cicatriz, también lo ha hecho nuestra...conexión¿verdad?. Era uno de los efectos secundarios del conjuro que utilicé, una de las pegas, podría decirse...aunque ya trataré con ello más adelante.

Básicamente, lo que he hecho, ha sido aprovechar el vínculo...lo que mantenía abierta nuestra conexión para restablecer mi cuerpo, y recuperar, mejorar, alguna de mis habilidades. Es decir..he recuperado el trozo de mí que se quedó en ti al lanzarte el Avada...pero, y aquí viene lo interesante...no todo salió como lo tenía pensado, salió incluso mejor...

¿Y ahora qué? Ya lo has hecho¿no¿Por qué sigues contándome tus planes? No me interesa nada de lo que tengas que decirme. Termina ya con esta farsa, acaba conmigo o déjame en paz de tanta monserga¿quedó claro? – Soltó Harry harto ya de tanto discursito.

Crucio – El Lord apenas tuvo que pronunciar la maldición, para que un gran dolor recorriera el cuerpo del chico, haciéndole revolcarse por el suelo y gritar, a la vez que sus pulmones ansiaban la entrada de aire nuevo en el cuerpo.

Poco antes de que empezara a tener serios problemas respiratorios, bajó la maldición y le dio un puntapié en el costado para voltearlo, de forma que sus rostros volvieron a encontarse.

No oses volver a desafiarme – susurró el Lord, con un cierto siseo. – Ahora me perteneces, eres mío, mi esclavo, mi mascota, mi...juguete, y no voy a consentir esa insolencia tan Gryffindor¿entendido?.

Que te quede claro, Lord – dijo, lo más irónicamente que pudo – yo no soy tuyo, ni de nadie, y menos una marioneta a la que puedas manejar, no soy ninguna cosa que comprarse o poseerse, así que créete lo que quieras –

Harry...Harry...no te conviene seguir hablándome así, no me has dejado terminar mi historia. – Una siniestra sonrisa apareció en el hermoso rostro de Riddle, que hizo que a Harry arrepentirse momentáneamente de su estupidez. – Resulta – prosiguió mientras se acercaba peligrosamente al rostro del menor – resulta que el trozo de mí que se quedó en ti, se había fusionado con tu núcleo interior, la fuente de tu magia, de forma que, al recuperar yo mi trozo, y con él mi aspecto y mi poder, también obtuve...tu magia – El rostro del mayor se encontraba ahora a centímetros del de el joven, de forma que este pudo apreciar el miedo que se reflejó en el rostro del chico, al procesar la nueva información.

No..no puede ser..es... – Pero no podía seguir, las palabras parecían atrancársele en la boca, sin poder llegar a pronunciarse.

Sí me querido Harry, así es...por lo que, yo empezaría a replantearme tu situación aquí. Vamos a ir dejando las cosas claras¿de acuerdo?

La vista de Harry estaba perdida en algún punto de la habitación, y su cara todavía reflejaba el miedo y la impotencia que estaba sufriendo en esos momentos.

Tú – prosiguió Voldemort – a partir de ahora me llamarás Lord, amo o señor, obedecerás todo lo que se te ordene sin rechistar, y de momento, ayudarás a los elfos a atender mis exigencias personales¿queda claro?. Si te portas bien, puede que hasta sea generoso contigo..puede que hasta te conceda la piedad que tú no tuviste conmigo.

Harry bajó la vista en un intento de ocultar las lágrimas que luchaban por salir de sus ojos, pero el Lord le agarró la barbilla y le obligó a encararle una vez más.

Al volver a enfrentarse a esos penetrantes ojos rojos, no pudo reprimir por más tiempo las lágrimas, para satisfacción del Lord, al tiempo que sentía una gran vergüenza por mostrarse tan débil ante su enemigo.

Voldemort, no pudiendo resistir la tentación de tener a su mayor enemigo completamente destrozado a sus pies, se acercó al rostro del menor, y juntó su boca con la suya en un beso posesivo pero intenso, que no hizo mas que aumentar las lágrimas del joven de ojos verdes.

Sin más, se levantó y se fue por la puerta, dejando a Harry a solas, para que asimilara su nueva situación.

* * *

Parece que costó, pero aquí está! un nuevo capítulo de la historia!

Espero que os guste, y ya sabeis, dejad algún comentario, que simpre animan a seguir!

Saludos!


	9. Wrath

_Harry...Harry...no te conviene seguir hablándome así, no me has dejado terminar mi historia. – Una siniestra sonrisa apareció en el hermoso rostro de Riddle, que hizo que a Harry arrepentirse momentáneamente de su estupidez. – Resulta – prosiguió mientras se acercaba peligrosamente al rostro del menor – resulta que el trozo de mí que se quedó en ti, se había fusionado con tu núcleo interior, la fuente de tu magia, de forma que, al recuperar yo mi trozo, y con él mi aspecto y mi poder, también obtuve...tu magia – El rostro del mayor se encontraba ahora a centímetros del de el joven, de forma que este pudo apreciar el miedo que se reflejó en el rostro del chico, al procesar la nueva información._

_Sin más, se levantó y se fue por la puerta, dejando a Harry a solas, para que asimilara su nueva situación_.

* * *

**Capítulo 9 - Wrath**

En cuanto oyó la puerta cerrarse tras de si, un sentimiento de impotencia inundó a Harry, cegándole. No podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera dolor...se giró bruscamente, y con un veloz movimiento estrelló su puño contra la puerta. Los nudillos se le enrojecieron, la mano se le entumeció, pero no importaba, antes de que su cuerpo pudiera registrar más signos de dolor ya le dirigía otro golpe a la puerta, primero solo con una mano, luego con las dos...

¡Bam!...¡!Bam..! Los sonidos eran melodía para sus oídos, y el dolor que atravesaba sus manos le aliviaba, le tranquilizaba, le hacía saber que todo era real, al fin y al cabo se lo merecía¿verdad?. Es el precio que debía pagar por haberle fallado al mundo mágico, por haber fallado a sus padres...a sus amigos.

¡Bam..! Con cada golpe que daba limpiaba sus remordimientos con la pared. En algún momento la puerta empezó a teñirse de rojo, pero no le importó, tenía que terminar...aún podía seguir...necesitaba librarse, castigarse...por ser tan débil...por sucumbir, no se merecía más que dolor, y es lo que pretendía conseguir.

Siguió golpeando la puerta hasta que no pudo dar un golpe más, pero aún así se resistía a rendirse, recorrió la habitación con la vista, necesitaba desahogarse, pero aparte del escritorio, y las estanterías que forraban las paredes de la habitación no encontraba nada en lo que volcar su ira, así que agarró un libro al azar, lo abrió y seguidamente le arranco las hojas y lo lanzó a través de la habitación, chocó contra la pared opuesta y cayó al suelo.

Una sonrisa maníaca cruzó el rostro del chico, quien enseguida se puso manos a la obra con el resto de libros que poblaban las estanterías, hasta que finalmente uno de ellos rozó una lámpara de pie que había al lado del escritorio y la derribó, sumiendo a la habitación en una oscuridad aún mayor.

El pecho de Harry se agitaba velozmente debido a la euforia y al trabajo que estaba realizando. Durante un par de minutos el único sonido que retumbaba en la habitación era el martilleante sonido de su corazón al retumbar en su pecho.

En un último acto de semi-insconciencia Harry se agachó junto a la lámpara, y tanteó el frío suelo del cuarto.

"La lámpara...la lámpara...cómo no podía haber caído antes en la lámpara..."

Finalmente sus dedos hicieron contacto con un trozo de superficie cristalina, con suerte lo suficientemente grande y afilado como para atravesar, desgarrar la piel.

Cerró fuertemente los ojos, gotas de sudor bañaban su frente y se juntaban con las solitarias lágrimas que escapaban de sus ojos y bajaban por su cuello, mezclándose y perdiéndose en los jirones de su antigua camiseta de quidditch.

Lo siento...- Tras murmurar la disculpa al aire, dirigió decididamente el trozo de cristal hacia su muñeca, y sin pensárselo dos veces se lo incrustó en la piel, gotas de sangre empezaron a emanar de la pequeña herida, hasta que con otro diestro movimiento arrastró el cristal por todo su antebrazo, liberando la sangre que luchaba por salir de su cuerpo, y acercándose cada vez más a la ansiada inconsciencia.

Apenas había abandonado el despacho cuando empezó a oír los furiosos golpes del chico contra la puerta.

Giró sobre sus talones con intención de entrar a hacerle cara al muchacho. Pero finalmente se alejó por el pasillo hacia la sala de reuniones, ya se ocuparía del chico más tarde.

La sala estaba a rebosar de mortífagos, y el murmullo de las voces se oía desde varios metros de distancia, pero en cuanto giró el picaporte un gran silencio llenó las paredes de la sala, mientras las grandes puertas se abrían dejando paso al Lord.

Este se encaminó con paso decidido entre el camino libre de mortífagos arrodillados a su butaca presidencial, que se encontraba al fondo de la sala sobre un elevado estrado, de forma que pudiera controlar fácilmente con la vista toda la amplia habitación.

Aunque el silencio se mantuvo hasta que hubo alcanzado su asiento, el Lord pudo oír a sus espaladas, con cierta satisfacción, los suspiros de asombro de sus subordinados al ver la nueva apariencia de la que hacía gala Su Señor.

En cuanto se hubo sentado todos los mortífagos de la sala se alzaron respetuosamente y posaron su vista en la figura del Lord, analizando con curiosidad su ahora serio, pero bello rostro.

Muchos de ellos habían olvidado como había sido inicialmente su Amo, y muchos otros ni siquiera llegaron a conocerlo hasta que las artes habían consumido su alma, su cuerpo, su rostro.

Entre sus seguidores el Lord pudo distinguir varias miradas dirigidas a su persona, odio...miedo...recelo...curiosidad...pero cuando habló dejo claro que su apariencia era lo único que tenía que podría definirse como humano.

La reunión fue breve, pero aún así necesaria. Necesitaba estar al corriente de las novedades en el mundo mágico tras la caída de la Orden del Fénix, y tras la pérdida de su símbolo de luz, Harry Potter.

En cuanto dio por terminada la reunión y el último mortífago de la sala se hubo aparecido, se dirigió con paso decidido al despacho donde había dejado al joven Gryffindor, con la intención de aclararle los nuevos conceptos de su vida al menor, y a mostrarle las nuevas pautas que regirían su...existencia.

* * *

Bueno! Por fin actualizo! 

La verdad es que tengo escusa...hasta que finalmente no ha acabado la lucha entre la luz y la oscuridad, mis deberes como seguidora del señor tenebroso han ocupado la mayor parte de mi tiempo, pero ahora, ahora que una nueva era a surgido mis historias resurgirán de sus cenizas para volver en forma de actualizaciones, esperemos que semanales, a mis historias!

Queda dicho!xD

Muchas gracias por leer, por cierto, desde que habeis comenzado a leer este capítulo os estoy apuntando con la varita...preparaos para sufrir alguna de las imperdonables si leeis y no dejais comentario...muajajaja


	10. Despertares

**10.**** Despertares**

El silencio que reinaba los pasillos cercanos a la habitación donde se encontraba defraudaron al Lord, quien pensaba coger aún a su Harry en pleno momento de ira para empezar con una buena lección introductoria.

En cuanto entró en la habitación presintió que algo iba realmente mal...y no por el hecho de encontrarse la habitación devastada por la ira del menor, si no por la paz que transpiraba toda la estancia.

Con un par de hechizos volvió a restaurar el orden en la habitación y alumbró la estancia, esperando encontrar al menor, pero seguía sin haber rastro de él.

La paciencia del Lord empezaba a evaporarse rápidamente, cerciorándose una vez más de que el menor no estaba en el cuarto abrió la puerta del anexo, agarrando la varita firmemente con la otra mano, preparado para una, más que posible, emboscada.

Una franja de luz proveniente de la habitación alumbró vagamente la estancia, Voldemort pudo distinguir la sombra de las estanterías en la pared opuesta, y un gran bulto amorfo en el centro de la habitación. Abrió un poco más la puerta intentando ampliar su ángulo de visión e incrementando la franja de luz, pero las sombras del cuarto seguían inescrutables.

Volvió a conjurar los mismos hechizos que antes, reordenando y alumbrando totalmente la estancia. Dejando ver en el centro del cuarto el cuerpo del menor, rodeado de cristales, y con una hilera de sangre recorriéndole todo el antebrazo izquierdo.

Por unas milésimas de segundo el Lord se quedó parado en el marco de la puerta, contemplando la imagen, asimilando y procesando lo que había ocurrido.

Cuando recuperó la compostura se encaminó con paso decidido al menor, comprobó el pulso, y con muy poca o ninguna delicadeza levitó el cuerpo del menor hasta el dormitorio, lo depositó sobre la cama e hizo llamar a un elfo doméstico para que lo limpiara y asease al tiempo que limpiaba y cerraba la herida del brazo.

Pasaron casi tres días hasta que Harry recupero totalmente la consciencia. Cuando abrió los ojos lo primero que pudo distinguir fueron unos enormes ojos verdes que le miraban con preocupación desde un lado de la cama. Los ojos empezaron a pesarle, y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, había vuelto a caer dormido.

Cuando abrió los ojos por segunda vez se encontró con otro par de ojos mirándole con intensidad desde la puerta. Pero estos no dejaban entrever ningún sentimiento a través de sus rojas pupilas.

El cuerpo de Harry se estremeció ligeramente bajo las sábanas, y un quejido lastimero abandonó su boca.

Por un momento había pensado que lo había conseguido, que se había librado por fin de su destino, pero al encontrarse otra vez con la fría mirada de Voldemort, todas sus esperanzas se habían venido abajo. Las lágrimas pugnaban por salir de sus ojos, pero Harry, en un último golpe de orgullo intentó reprimirlas.

El Lord se había ido acercando lentamente hasta alcanzar la cama donde reposaba. Se agachó peligrosamente hacia el menor y extendió la mano, pasándola delicadamente por la mejilla del chico mientras le susurraba fríamente en el oído.

- No hace falta que llores, Harry, lo peor está aún por llegar…

-----------------------

El campo de batalla había sido olvidado tras la victoria. En él podían verse aún los restos que la guerra había provocado, y las numerosas bajas que había dejado.

Los verdes terrenos de Hogwarts se encontraban ahora sepultados por las sombras de centenares, quizá miles, de cuerpos sin vida, adentrándose también en las ruinas del antiguo colegio, y bañándose en las rojas aguas del lago.

Pero entre toda esta oscuridad, otra figura, aún más oscura, se levanta penosamente del suelo, y camina, arrastrando junto a él otro cuerpo, hasta alcanzar las barreras anti-aparición del colegio, y tras echar una última mirada al pasado se desaparecen con un sonoro golpe.

------------------------

* * *

Bien, aquí está el 10 capítulo, parece que voy actualizando un poquito a trompicones, pero bueno, mientras avance...a ver si cunde en estas fiestas!

Bueno, creo que va siendo hora de contestar los comentarios de la gente...al principio no lo había echo, por que circulaba el rumor de que borraban las historias de autores que contestaban a comentarios dentro de los capitulos y tal..pero me sabe mal que la gente se anime a comentar y que no pueda contestarles después, asi que si borran la historia, ya la volveré a colgar!

**hpalita: **Hola! jajaja,me halaga mucho que pienses que mi fic es tan bueno, la verdad es que sube la moral,jajaja, respecto a lo de Harry...yo no controlo al Lord, pero se hará lo que se pueda, lo prometo! Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que hayas disfrutado el capítulo.

**Ditrostar**: Wenas, jo, otro comentario positivo, se me van a subir los colores a este paso...xD. He sido un poco mala la verdad, y al final he dejado las consecuencias de las acciones de Harry para el proximo capítulo..la verdad es que la acción pilló un poco por sorpresa al Lord, y creo que ha tenido que meditar sobre el castigo de Harry mientras este estaba inconsciente..asi que no sé que habrá ideado..miedo me da, miedo me da...xD

**Velia**: Asi que lectora que sale del anonimato,eh?jajaja, la verdad es que se agradece, siempre anima a continuar el leer comentarios de apoyo. La verdad es que no se me había ocurrido lo de pasar las historias al word..es muy buena idea la verdad. Si, esperemos que Harry aguante un poco más y que las cosas empiecen a cambiar, creo que va siendo hora de que la suerte le sonria un poco, no? Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, y gracias por el comentario!

También me gustaria agradecer al resto de personas que han dejado comentario su participación y apoyo, y animo también al resto de lectores anónimos a que se lancen a dejar un comentario!

Gracias y Felices Fiestas!!


	11. Hell

**11. Hell**

Agarró al menor bruscamente de los hombros y lo sacó de la cama, quedando ambos cuerpos separados por escasos centímetros, y se aparecieron. Aterrizaron dificultosamente sobre un terreno bastante irregular. Harry no sabía donde se encontraban. La niebla se extendía espesamente por el cielo, apenas podía ver donde pisaba.

Sintió a Voldemort alejarse de su cuerpo, y una mayor sensación de vulnerabilidad se extendió por todo su cuerpo, agarrotándole los músculos e impidiéndole el movimiento. Se obligó a tranquilizarse, quizás esta fuera su última oportunidad de escaparse.

Comenzó a andar aligerando el ritmo cada poco tiempo, hasta que sus pies trastabillaron con un pesado bulto que hizo que se desplomara duramente contra el suelo. Palpó el terreno con las manos tratando de averiguar contra que había chocado. "oh…no, no..por favor…" sus dedos se cerraron con fuerza alrededor de un mechón de pelo y lo echó hacia atrás, dejando al descubierto el embarrado pero aún reconocible rostro de Hermione.

La naturaleza, ajena al dolor, había seguido su curso. En poco tiempo, el hermoso cuerpo de la joven yacería para siempre en la tierra, olvidado, al igual que el resto.

Harry, presa de las emociones y el pánico, se puso nuevamente en pie, y se echó el cuerpo de joven sobre sus hombros, reiniciando nuevamente su marcha.

La vista iba nublándosele cada vez mas con lágrimas que no era capaz de retener en sus ojos. Ahora ya sabía donde estaba, y por primera vez en su vida deseaba no haber tenido que regresar a Hogwarts.

No sabía cuanto había recorrido, ni si quiera sabía si había abandonado ya los terrenos del colegio, pero las piernas empezaron a fallarle. Depositó a Hermione delicadamente en el suelo y se sentó a su lado, cogiendo su fría mano entre las suyas. De pronto, una cálida corriente de aire recorrió su nuca. Se giró bruscamente, para encontrarse cara a cara con el Lord.

- Vaya, vaya...veo que no te ha llevado mucho tiempo encontrar alguno de los tuyos, eh? Es una lástima que con todos los que hay, tuvieras que elegir a la sangre sucia… -

Harry hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas y se calló, apartando la mirada del Lord, y posándola sobre el cuerpo de su amiga.

Al ver que el menor apartaba la mirada, agarró al joven por el pelo y le obligó a encararle a él nuevamente.

- Puede que aún no hayas admitido la derrota, Potter – El tono de voz de Voldemort se volvió amenazante – pero no por eso voy a consentir que me faltes al respeto, a mí, a Lord Voldemort, tu amo.

Harry bajó la mirada, incapaz de reprimir su odio si continuaba mirando al Lord. Voldemort tomó este gesto del chico como un acto de sumisión, y lo pasó por alto.

- Creo que va siendo hora de comenzar con tu…castigo – Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del menor, pero siguió quieto, con la mirada perdida en el suelo.

Voldemort cambió de posición y se situó a un lado, junto al cuerpo de su amiga. Harry no pudo evitarlo, y volvió a centrar su atención en los movimientos del Lord. Este se había colocado amenazadoramente junto a la chica, había apoyado uno de sus pies en el cuerpo de la joven, mientras sacaba su varita de la túnica.

- Creo que va siendo hora de limpiar un poco esto¿no te parece Harry?, no queremos que las raíces de este nuevo mundo nazcan en un terreno sucio y contaminado¿verdad? – Comentó el Lord, mientras apretaba su pie contra el pecho de la chica, haciendo que se le rompieran varias costillas en el acto.

Pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, un rayo rojo chocó contra el maltratado cuerpo de Hermione, y su figura se consumió entre unas potentes llamas rojas.

- ¡Hijo de puta! – Harry no pudo soportarlo más y se abalanzó contra el imponente cuerpo del mayor. Pero el Lord estaba preparado para el ataque del chico, y antes de que le rozara, otro rayo salió de su varita, frenando al chico y haciendo que este cayera nuevamente al suelo gritando y revolviéndose de dolor.

Al cabo de unos minutos Voldemort levantó la maldición del cuerpo del joven, que permaneció tirado en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados, tratando de recuperarse del ataque.

- Esto sólo ha sido el principio, Harry – dijo, mientras se acercaba al chico – Pronto no quedará nada en este lugar, y entonces… entonces te darás cuenta de lo solo que estas ahora en el mundo – Terminó la frase pasando suavemente el dorso de su mano por la mejilla del jóven – y vendrás a mí, me suplicaras la muerte, pero no te la concederé, Harry, ese es tu castigo…-.

Furioso apartó la mano del mayor con un fuerte manotazo.

- ¡Nunca!, puede que ya no estén aquí para ayudarme, pero siempre estarán conmigo apoyándome – Mientras hablaba, Harry había ido incorporándose poco a poco, hasta encarar nuevamente al Lord – Sólo es cuestión de tiempo que me reúna con ellos, y tú, tú no podrás hacer nada por evitarlo. – Sólo cuando hubo terminado se dio cuenta de que la última frase la había gritado.

- Eso es lo que tú te crees… - Los ojos rojos del Lord brillaron amenazantemente, y con una cruel sonrisa en la cara aferró el brazo izquierdo del joven. – No me has dejado más remedio, Harry – comentó burlonamente, mientras le alzaba la manga – Una vez que tengas la marca tenebrosa en el brazo, te aseguro que irás derecho al infierno, y no volverás a ver a tus padres, a tus amigos…nunca. Entonces, Harry, nadie podrá separarnos, nunca. -

* * *

Bueno, pues aquí llego con el último cápítulo del año, a tiempo aún para felicitaros, espero que paseis un buen año, que os traigan muchas cosas los reyes..y que dejeis muchos comentarios! xD

**hpalita: **Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, en serio. En cuanto a Harry..no puedo prometerte mucho, el Lord..es el Lord, y ya sabemos cómo se las gasta, jajaja, pero bueno, a ver si las navidades le ablandan un poco. Espero que te guste este capítulo, que pases unas felices fiestas! Hasta el año que viene! xDD


End file.
